


闪恩短篇合集

by kedamaeki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedamaeki/pseuds/kedamaeki
Summary: 前几年写过的几篇闪恩
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

[确乎有个我不记得的标题]

☆

所以我做了这个，给。  
梅林说着乐呵呵地往吉尔伽美什手里放了一颗玻璃球。

暴风雪将彷徨海封在冰壳里、加勒底只能靠南国风情纪录片缅怀阳光的季节，英灵们只能各自找乐子打发时间。人类史上最伟大的魔术师之一闲得发慌，看完了阿特拉斯院所有的魔术记录，依然无所事事，就捏了个箱庭乌鲁克。

按灵子结构来说也算特异点，然而过于微小，人畜无害，还可以放在玻璃球里。吉尔伽美什早已懒得呵斥他态度不敬，直接跳过这部分表达意见：竟敢拿我的王城当弹球，好大的胆子。

梅林听了，美滋滋欠身致意：多谢夸奖。

脾气很大地夸完了梅林，吉尔伽美什倒是去哪都拿着那颗玻璃球。下午茶时间，他沿着在加勒底宽敞的白色走廊正中往前走，玻璃球在手里，上下来回抛。路上遇见一些吃完蛋糕心满意足的幼女，一个比一个没大没小：王，新玩具吗！哇吉尔叔叔！好漂亮的球！

吉尔伽美什横眉立目：这是我的首都！还有谁是吉尔叔叔！  
失望地得知不是玩具，贞德lily和杰克蹦蹦跳跳跑开，一点都不在意他的凶恶语气。

恩奇都来了以后，加勒底的杂种们就对他愈发欠缺应有的敬仰；不过会跟小孩计较也不是王之器量，所以当天晚上，中庭的枞树顶闪现点点星光，黑夜的影子覆盖整片庭院，吉尔伽美什坐在自室阳台上的沙发上端着酒杯，看着恩奇都在阳台石头栏杆上轻快地走一个来回，光脚不怕打滑，然后眺望远处黑黝黝森林剪影，赞叹道：吉尔，这房间真不错。

那当然。

这是居住区为数不多几间自带露台的豪华房间之一。加勒底不管是1.0还是2.0版都不算宽敞，但英灵们平时谁都不肯灵体化，拯救和毁灭世界的活计如此劳神，他又是国王，当然需要相应级别的舒适居所。

他的房间外人一向不让进，master当然也不行。但是前几天傍晚，恩奇都跟在藤丸身后，一人搬着一箱日用杂物，笑容满面敲门进屋，在吉尔伽美什大到过头的单人间里整理出另一块生活空间时，他坐在巨大帷帐里，指节敲着椅子扶手看着两人忙碌，硬是憋不出一句“放肆杂种你进来干嘛”。

还有你，吉尔伽美什瞪着恩奇都，因为硬是忍到了藤丸出门，此时的表情非常不好形容：你又是来干嘛的。

恩奇都在房间一侧铺好了一张足够舒服的沙发床，跟藤丸挥手道谢告别，然后转过身，轻盈地几步跨过地上的巨大靠垫，在吉尔伽美什身边盘腿坐下，语气非常真挚：来住啊。

……  
他的千年旧友的微笑具有神奇力量，一向都有月桂树的气息，安神醒脑百看不厌。吉尔伽美什脸色缓和了点，又觉得要是就这样算了，自己实在有失威严，于是伸手撩起一缕恩奇都的头发，绿色丝锻上也仿若有月光。房间四处挂着华丽的帷幕，丝丝缕缕隔开了夕阳，夕阳不真实，跟眼前的人形终极兵器一样不真实。

恩奇都依旧在微笑，手心覆上他脸颊，随即额头靠过来，白陶般清凉肌肤触感太熟悉，害吉尔伽美什破天荒多愁善感了半秒。

我过来住不高兴？

恩奇都的头发落在两人膝盖上，弯弯绕绕草叶色，吉尔伽美什这下只能老实安静。他闭上眼睛再睁开，耳边鼻尖都是风。

乌鲁克城垛守望塔最高处的夜风。

夹杂着泥土，棕榈叶，沙粒还有混了稻草的水果酒的气味，干燥清冷，偶尔顺风飘来炭火烟气，是卫兵塔楼点起的室内灯兼暖炉。

时光遥远到以百年为刻度，他们晚饭后打完一架睡不着觉，溜出宫殿跑到城墙上散步，酒壶在腰间晃荡不休，恩奇都的肩膀披着星光，站上高处弯腰仔细打量他虹膜：吉尔，你的眼睛看起来很好喝。

有这么夸人的吗。

很多年后吉尔伽美什脾气十分之好，宽容到自己都觉得惊讶。加勒底众人因为颜面宝具排名争论不休，他当然不屑参与，也当然容姿丰伟到夸奖反而轻浮得不值一提：他，人类最古半神英雄王，武勇传无数，居然要被不知天高地厚的杂种们称赞“长得好看”，这是什么崭新的犯上。

那时恩奇都还没来，他在食堂里自己占一张桌子，没一会就像磁石一样吸引来大量幼童，叽叽喳喳吵得要死，还要被这群小杂种们肆无忌惮地叫成“吉尔叔叔”。

他忽然想起乌鲁克深夜的城墙，恩奇都的台词仿佛出自拙劣的言情戏剧：吉尔，你的眼睛像葡萄酒一样。

于是吉尔伽美什之后也没介意一群小孩惊讶得满食堂跑，见人就宣传：“刚才我们看到吉尔笑了！正常的那种！”

☆  
既然银河可以装进猫项圈，乌鲁克当然也可以装进玻璃球。

在梅林心血来潮搓的箱庭奇迹里，恩奇都靠在吉尔伽美什身边，咔嚓一声掰断一支棒冰，分给他一半。恩奇都最近吃这个上瘾，自作主张把朋友的宝藏当成冰箱，随时拽一根出来。恩奇都大多数时间充满好奇，在加勒底四处逛，逛到忘记时间，就得要吉尔伽美什屈尊去花园或者图书馆抓人回来睡觉——英灵不需要睡觉，但是可以时不时回一次故里吹吹风；梅林保持和蔼微笑，从来不问吉尔伽美什收下自己的王城以后用来干什么；恩奇都倒是很坦率：吉尔，这就是master他们说的约会吧？

吉尔伽美什严肃地扬起眉毛。哪有人约会只吃棒冰。  
但他什么也没说。

恩奇都的发丝被风吹起，拂过他的脸，吉尔伽美什闻到植物嫩枝的味道， 惬意地眯起眼睛。


	2. [千一夜物语]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019.2

每次跟自己的旧友一起看电影，恩奇都总是蹲坐在椅子上，手放在膝盖，全神贯注地盯着银幕。  
那时旁边的吉尔伽美什会时不时转身看他一眼，没一会又看一眼，直到恩奇都注意到他的奇妙行动，投来询问视线。

吉尔伽美什就往后一靠，一脸严肃向嘴里丢爆米花，一言不发。  
——我的坐垫明明宽敞得很。

他在食堂看见的幼童，一个两个毫无压力地坐在卫宫腿上帮他剥豆荚。至于为何会在这时候想到这种事，吉尔伽美什决定不去在意，将注意力转向眼前电影，他从无人之境归来时看过一切未来，“一切”也包括人类史上所有形式的故事的进展和结末。这让吉尔伽美什一度成为加勒底票选“最不想一起度过休闲时间”名单第一名，他当然非常恼火：分享我的闲暇是你们的荣幸！这是谁想出来的无聊榜单！一点也没想过原因在于自己的千里眼，加上习惯性地无限追求效率，让他变成一个人人唯恐避之不及的剧透狂。

结果只有恩奇都愿意跟他一起看电影。因为恩奇都可以在吉尔伽美什开始不耐烦，张嘴要讲接下来情节时，适时地抓一把爆米花塞进他嘴里。

力度和角度都充满知根知底的精确，吉尔伽美什几乎噎死，还不能发火，只能闭嘴。

加勒底众人皆知，乌鲁克的贤王嗓门和脾气都很大，但从不跟恩奇都发火。  
以前也几乎没有过——只有一次，在乌鲁克，那时恩奇都已经很衰弱，表示自己明明是兵器，现在这样派不上用场，感到很抱歉。

吉尔伽美什听了大发雷霆，从头到尾驳斥并鄙夷他的实用主义，洋洋洒洒一篇檄文，恩奇都记得大意是，你是我的朋友，不需要派用场。  
逻辑似乎过于粗暴，倒很有他风格。

恩奇都转过身，看了一会吉尔伽美什，后者因为不想被爆米花噎死，很认真地盯着银屏，眉头紧皱。  
他这么讨厌浪费时间，明明可以不看。恩奇都喜欢一部电影翻来覆去看几遍，每次都觉得新鲜。要说吉尔伽美什只是陪自己，似乎也不太符合现实，他每次都看得很认真，不然也不会有诸多怨言；但恩奇都知道他偶尔在想别的。

他们看完电影，吉尔伽美什对故事的展开感到不满，就随口编出另一条结局路线。恩奇都听说他还因此被master抓去帮刑部姬赶稿。同样技能点却没有因此让他搞出一条异闻带，达芬奇摇着头，实属不可解。

因为一个世界已经够我烦了。  
吉尔伽美什嗤之以鼻，接着毫无说服力地给恩奇都讲起另一个故事。

在那个故事里，他一如既往是伟大的冒险者，乌鲁克漂泊王，乘船飘到幼发拉底河口，在那里发现恩奇都在河口打捞一切：沉船，落水者，篮子里的弃婴，洪水泛滥季节山间顺流而下的巨大浮木，是极佳的建筑材料，非常受地中海沿岸城邦的欢迎。

恩奇都适时指出，幼发拉底河没有单独的入海口。  
不要在意细节！

吉尔伽美什遇到恩奇都时，后者正躺在吊床上啃木瓜，果汁热热闹闹抹了一脸，洪水留下大片肥沃土地，史前文明时代水果虽然个头不大，但非常甜。

吉尔，那时西亚好像也没有木瓜。  
……那就西瓜！你不是天天都在吃！

总之他们相见恨晚，一起吃了很多次水果沙拉，吉尔伽美什自带黄金律，从他来了以后，恩奇都总能捞到钱，或者写着藏宝地点的漂流瓶。后来两人在河口建立瞭望塔，拿着藏宝图乘船出海，穿过传说中的岛屿与迷雾，经历数多历险后，最终到达世界尽头的神域。

然后呢？  
然后我在神域建了个仓库，给你放甜食。

吉尔伽美什一本正经描述天国图景，让恩奇都不忍吐槽他烂尾。装满吃不完甜食的巨大仓库，这当然是一个故事的好结局。

☆  
后来他们开始看吉卜力，恩奇都终于福至心灵，坐到吉尔伽美什膝盖中间，舒舒服服往后仰枕在他肩膀上，两人一起陷进身后柔软的巨大棉团坐垫里。吉尔伽美什的坐垫进化到龙猫形态，不坐白不坐。

吉尔伽美什一向目标明确，有时候有他，没有他的时候也绝不会犹疑退缩——但吉尔现在去哪里、包括他的故事里，都带着恩奇都一起，几乎只差一条走失腰带。恩奇都确信吉尔伽美什没有他也可以，但有他的时候，吉尔看上去心情比较好。

重要的是，他想象吉尔伽美什听了他的觉悟，一定会赞许地点头——和吉尔在一起，听他谈天说地，一起躺在龙猫靠垫上看电影，恩奇都自己的心情也比较好。

赛璐珞与大理石拼接的地板平整光亮，尘土在光线中沉浮翻飞，门厅非常高，直通穹顶，石柱间静悄悄，没有一个人影。

恩奇都坐在高高的石头柜台后，脸贴在冰凉的桌面上，自己跟自己下棋。  
希腊式建筑全都地基过高，门外台阶无穷无尽，他想或许因为这样，最近才总是没有人来。

空旷的大厅里无比安静，棋子落下时仿佛能听见时间流逝。

嗯，我喜欢国际象棋。  
恩奇都给故事添加细节，吉尔伽美什点点头：那就国际象棋……等等你这次怎么不说那时候国际象棋还没发明！  
哈哈哈也是哦，恩奇都笑了起来，吉尔伽美什瞥了他一眼，怒视面前的空气继续讲下去；他的笑脸如此万能，不愧是对·吉尔特化决战兵器。

时空坐标在虚构之旅中湮没失落，总之是已经有了当铺的时代。这里什么都能当，价值也从一袋种子到同等重量可以买下一个国家的宝石不等。

吉尔伽美什身处冒险中途，从不曾缺钱——他满可以去港口最热闹的酒馆开赌局，用一枚硬币赢来一艘商船，但他同样不愿错过世界唯一一座奇妙当铺，守门人据说是龙，据说是九头犬，交易失败就会被吃掉，但他推开沉重门扉，走到长长门厅尽头，只看见恩奇都。绿色长发绾成发辫，露出光洁额头，人偶般美丽面孔，明亮而强悍的眼睛。不像人，但也显然不是怪物。

恩奇都俯身看着他：欢迎光临，要当什么？

吉尔伽美什摘下兜帽，器宇不凡，并且一眼就看得出来身无长物。恩奇都保持微笑，并且在这位客人信口开河过程中一直保持微笑。

我的名字。

吉尔伽美什挺起胸膛：从尼罗河到高加索山谷的每一寸土地今后都将知晓我的名字，苏美尔世界每一块泥版、每一座纪念碑，一切文明的开端与终结都会提到我，这样够交换什么？

恩奇都打量他一会，恍然大悟：哦！你就是最近城里谣言说的那个周游世界到处刷脸的……

刷脸有什么错！  
吉尔伽美什怒吼，恩奇都哈哈笑起来，我知道了，那么请在这里稍等。

他转身走下凳子，身后千万石头货架在帷幔中安然入梦，堆满全世界的梦想家、狂信徒、投机者和倒霉蛋留在这里的一切。

“一切”这个词的出场率很高，毕竟这里不是普通的当铺。

除了一般当铺会有的金银珠宝、钟表和名贵毛皮、还有数之不尽一度对某人在某时重要的事物，如今全都成为等待领取、或者无人领取的典当抵押：没能实现的恋情、少年时代的信物、一面之缘的友情证明、穿越时空的旧信、失却对象的献歌、封在水晶里的回忆与矜持、过时不候的希望，恩奇都动静很大地在这些东西里翻找，时不时传来各种物品掉在地上、滚到一边的轰然巨响——他的声音则兴致勃勃：没问题没问题，就快找到啦！

又过了十几分钟，他笑容满面地拎着一个暗红色布袋回来。

把绒布袋里的东西倒在桌上，恩奇都向吉尔伽美什介绍：龙的眼泪，树根精灵的心脏，独角兽角里的宝石，还有水晶葡萄种子，用它种出来的葡萄酿酒，会在酒桶沉淀析出真正的水晶。  
光是这个种子，一颗就够买下一座亚历山大港。

嗯——吉尔伽美什鼻子哼出单音节，这几乎是他的最高赞赏。

还有我。  
恩奇都看着吉尔伽美什，高远的天窗照进来金色光芒，照亮他澄净的眼睛：

我跟你一起去。  
嗯？  
恩奇都日复一日竖起耳朵听着门前台阶的脚步声。吉尔伽美什的脚步声传来恩奇都闻所未闻的骄傲与自大。他当机立断，觉得跟这人一起旅行一定很有意思。

所以，既然你把自己这么有分量的名字交给我，作为回报，这些——他指指桌面散落流光溢彩，加上我的友谊，信任，或许还有爱……恩奇都再度微笑起来：嗯，最后这个要看情况。

吉尔伽美什愣了愣，恩奇都是当铺的守门人，毋庸置疑强大，但他从不知道他人的笑脸也可以具有同等水平的战斗力。他的心脏扎上一根荆棘，慢慢生根发芽，产生奇妙的疼痛，丝毫没有不适，往后还会上瘾。

虽然他此前从未觉得自己需要友谊，或者信任，或者爱。

但吉尔伽美什无论何时都适应能力非常好。他盯着恩奇都，沉吟片刻很快哈哈大笑：好啊，我猜你在这里守着这堆破烂也够久了。

哇，你真没礼貌！就算要和你一起走了，这里也是我住了很久的家。  
恩奇都从柜台后面翻出来，轻盈地蹲在桌子上，笑眯眯弹了一下吉尔伽美什的额头，让他往后趔趄了好几步。

一人的冒险变成两人，揭开崭新篇章，吉尔伽美什举起酒杯喝一大口润喉，恩奇都枕着他肩膀：这次也是好故事，可喜可贺，可喜可贺！

两人这次靠在长沙发上，看了一整部千与千寻。看完吉尔伽美什又开始讲故事——他的手臂早就被恩奇都枕麻了，但是抱怨这种事太小家子气，他断然不可能开口，让自己的朋友换个位置。

end


	3. 拟剧论

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019.3

恩奇都住的套间是整个迦勒底最完整的生态系统。

这不是自夸，有达芬奇君的认证。恩奇都说着，自豪地走过湿凉的苔藓与青草，再直接踩上沙发，光脚心不沾一点泥土：毕竟大地是他的一部分。

套间外的室内玄关两侧，本应是墙壁的位置长着两片竹林，竹子上乱七八糟挂着纸灯笼、鲤鱼旗、彩色长短笺，粗墨写着店铺名号的旗帜，每日猎猎飘扬，虽然室内根本就没风。

这些充满混沌的和风装饰还要说回恩奇都在紫式部的图书馆学书道。他写的字过于自由奔放，以至于自行脱离了纸面，歪歪扭扭到处奔跑，出动半个迦勒底的英灵才一字不差抓回来，书道之路就此到头，恩奇都只能去和幼女们一起做手工，这时恩奇都对民俗图鉴上的东洋饰品产生兴趣，做好就拿回来，挂在竹子上。

吉尔伽美什来找恩奇都的时候，穿过一排色彩缤纷鲤鱼旗、尾部装饰流苏飘过头顶，分割彩色空气，身旁竹林深处，层层叠叠灌木被光照得敞亮，吉尔伽美什余光扫过，从来没费神想过里面到底是什么。

在意太多小事有损他智慧的格调，所以吉尔伽美什保持高傲，对很多琐事视而不见，比如这个几步走完的玄关两侧竹林显然超过太多墙壁厚度。

之前恩奇都搬进他的豪华套房同住，在方圆三米王之卧榻上愉快练习体操蹦床，精准砸在吉尔伽美什肚子上，砸得他吐血，怒气冲冲跳起来跟恩奇都打一架。两人打累了，再挤成团睡觉，不久恩奇都抬头蹭到他下巴，发丝光滑如夜风。

你睡了吗吉尔，我想玩游戏。  
恩奇都因为沉迷游戏，switch被吉尔伽美什没收，放在王财仓库里上了五把锁。  
抱枕给我闭嘴。

吉尔伽美什很得意，从语气到肢体都不为所动，哪怕恩奇都豁达地表示抗议，顺手抓起他胳膊咬一口。

日常吵闹继续，接着变化发生，吉尔伽美什的房间一部分接一部分，静静变成了森林。

忘记从何时起，吉尔伽美什每天醒来，屋子里都会少一张躺椅，多出一片池塘，或者几棵理所当然伸展枝叶的树。木制家具全都焕发新生，纷纷长出了树叶、根须、并且按季节开花。

是不是你干的。  
他非常冷静，窗口盘起蜿蜒曲折葡萄藤，酸得可以当毒药。吉尔伽美什往嘴里丢一颗，提神醒脑。

我什么都没干呀。恩奇都坐在吉尔伽美什旁边，脚蹬在他腿上，专注打游戏，同样冷静并且愉快；他们说好一天只能玩一小时，房间变成森林这点小事不值得浪费时间——等master达芬奇希翁所长玛修跑来一通惊叹研究惊吓，猜想和数据分析洋洋洒洒好几张纸，什么灵子逸散随机变换，灵基属性的位面反射之类，简单地说，达芬奇敲敲手心：就是，嗯，森林算是恩奇都的存在延伸，也就是自然现象！你们的状况既然没什么异常就没问题，算是从者个体差异！

吉尔伽美什扫了一眼研究报告，又扫了一眼恩奇都：所以还是你干的。

好像是。  
恩奇都表情愉快，在巨大叶片的阴影中眨眨眼睛，睫毛草芽般细密柔软，只看了一眼那表情，他的朋友立即决定，这点小事不值一提。

住在森林里没什么不好，吉尔伽美什昂首阔步，森林中心穿着白袍的朋友正等着他，大概率吃了太多野果、烤肉和零食，此时肚皮滚圆地摊在树下，变成二头身。

恩奇都看见他，就会费力地转过头，吉尔，我可能只到这里了……  
白痴。

吉尔伽美什蹲下来，按住恩奇都粗暴地把他捏回正常形状，然后就地躺倒，枕在恩奇都腿上。

这是乌鲁克王神圣的午睡，就算恩奇都本人也不能妨碍——吉尔伽美什闭上眼睛，恩奇都微笑起来，在唇边竖起食指，整座森林安静下来。

梦与清醒之间，隔着清凉的绿色帷幕，恩奇都低下头，发丝落在吉尔伽美什脸上，于是他梦见乌鲁克清凉的初春夜晚，包括一切细节，从窗棂的雕刻纹路到水池表面星光反射的色泽。

吉尔伽美什在梦里皱起眉。“什么都记得”有个显著缺陷。

他坐在王座上的漫长时日，夕阳漫过台阶，影子淹没廊柱，吉尔伽美什高效办公之余，经常什么都不想说。

言语与经验，情绪与感受，一股脑流过他身旁，与人类史汇合，消失不见，他被歌谣记录，成为传说，听众的面孔模糊成片，再也没有必要亲自开口。

恩奇都会在梦里问他：为什么不呢，吉尔的故事多有意思。  
吉尔伽美什抬起手，掌心贴上恩奇都的脸，语言与行动一起进入平行世界：有什么好说的。

他心想，那时你又不在。

诶——  
恩奇都乐呵呵感慨，吉尔伽美什指缝间露出半只明亮的眼睛。

那现在呢，想说了吗？  
恩奇都的手落到他胸口，认识太久也有缺陷。

他想对恩奇都说的每一句话都在这里。在落在草地间的雨珠表面、汇入海洋的浪潮声响，林间每一片树叶的脉络里，吉尔伽美什保持沉默，但话语不会，话语从他的记忆里，从他本人不当回事的传说与诗篇中溢出，早已充满了世界。而“世界”是恩奇都的一部分。

吉尔伽美什捂住那只眼睛，动作很轻，掌心有蝴蝶振翅。

……你还有什么不知道的。

end


End file.
